sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dawnmeadow Canyon
The Dawnmeadow Canyon is the ancestral homeland of the Novastorm family and home of an intense training academy mainly for Paladins, Priests , and the occasional Warrior. Its settled in a deep canyon in the South-East mountains of Quel'thalas. Its most notorious trait is steep cliffs and slick, sharp rocks that make it dangerous to get around in. At the top of the canyon is a dense and rather unfriendly mountain forest that surrounds the cliffs. The Novastorm have reigned in the Canyon since the founding of Quel'thalas during the Exile of the Highborne. They are a people of secrets, philosophy, and history. Geography The Dawnmeadow Canyon is a ancient land that belongs to House Novastorm. The canyon four miles deep and surrounded by deeply unforgiving mountains and forests. The widest point of the river at it's bottom can sometimes be two miles wide depending on the season. It’s amazing anyone managed to survive in these lands at all with the tall stone walls slick with ice and mist. Endless miles of gushing water and sharp stones are all that is to be found at the bottom of the canyon. Only the Novastorms seem to know the secret of how to get in and out and survive in such brutal territory. The Canyon, under the river, and inside the endless caverns looping the lands there are runes said to have been carved by the sun itself that their ancestor Anch’oriel shattered. These runes “choose” new Water Priests and are the life of the holy water the family covets. Quel'thalas's eternal spring does not touch this land, as it was long broken during the calamities of the Fall. The people have grown to be used to harsh mountain winters and beautiful, sunny summers. Belore's Basin Surrounded by icy and unforgiving mountains the Belore's Basin is a lake of unknown depth. It is said that thousands of years ago, when elves first came to the lands, there were two suns in the distant sky and a woman by the name Anch’oriel shattered the smallest of them into the earth. From this ground shaking event the Belore's Basin was created, creating a giant well of fresh water that brought life to Quel'thalas. Anch’oriel fought in a war that paved the stone walls of the Canyon and her and her followers were named Novastorms. Kissed by the remnants of the sun they shattered into millions of pieces in the name of love and loyalty to the newly forming Quel’thalas. This huge lake of fresh water is said to be the mother of all streams in the southern portion of Quel'thalas. World's Edge Falls These massive waterfalls head the Dawnmeadow Canyon and pour down into the Pool of Clarity. Thousands of gallons of water gush over the edges every day and the force of the water is known to crush bones. Novastorm’s are tested by the rushing water every day and they often leave the the lives of Novastorm’s to the judgement of the falls. It is said that the falls have a life and voice of their own and that the roars of Anch’oriel and the first Novastorms can still be heard flowing from them. Pool of Clarity The magical pool at the bottom of the waterfalls that the Novastorms seem to worship. It’s not known if there is even a bottom to this crushing basin and it is the height of taboo to even touch the sacred waters without permission. This is one source of the Holy Water the Spellbreakers and the Water Priests covet for healing and battle and it is also used for tests of honor, strength, and devotion. No matter the weather a ray of sun always breaks through to shine upon it. The pool seems to be the source of the runes that coat the canyon walls and only the High Priestess are said to know exactly what the bottom of the pool holds. The Caves Deep inside the Dawnmeadow Canyon and along the tops of the waterfalls are caves. Endlessly they twist and turn underground with seemingly no end- it’s unknown if even the Novastorms have explored the extent of them. Some so small that a child can hardly fit in and other’s so large that an entire city has been built inside. Only the acolytes of the Spellbreaker Academy and the Novastorm family are able to traverse the depths of the caves. It is a well-known rumor that if an outsider becomes lost inside they will never find their way out and the Novastorms will leave them to go mad and die inside the caverns. The Everbough A massive, ancient tree of unknown age and origin. It is said to have been alive and thriving since well before the arrival of the elves who now rule. Mystery surrounds it and its branches are said to extend miles high. Few have ever made the hike through the mountains to see it and some say it's a haunted and dangerous land. It's roots are able to be seen crisscrossing deep inside the caverns of the Canyon. Greenmire is the closest farming town to the tree and the people are deeply protective and secretive of the tree and what it holds. The Novastorms believe that the tree keeps the land green and healthy and protects them from the harshest winters. Ruins of the Capaill Usce It is said that Anch’oriel befriended a race of magical beasts during her war with the trolls. The magical Capail Usce (also known as Kelpies) that lived in the ruins of an ancient kingdom. Inspired by their ferocity and deeply respectful of these deadly steeds Anch’oriel’s lover and right hand Ladania struck a deal, being the first High Priestess of the Water Priests to ride these beasts into battle. Their waters and the fog covered swamp they reside in are haunted by these man eaters. They are never tamed and only the Water Priest’s seem to know how to befriend them. Cities and Landmarks The Novastorm’s have few towns and structures. Those standing were made mostly of necessity for trade and the arrival of outsiders. The family is incredibly secretive and it is a rare, sparse allowed amount of outsiders that are allowed down into the depths of the caves and where the city they hold inside are located. It’s unknown how many Novastorms there really are and how many students attend the prestigious academy. Belore'aminor City - The Sun's Serenity The main city of the Dawnmeadow Canyon and the crown jewel of the Novastorm family. It is a massive city, made to hold thousands of Sin'dorei. It has been built into the many caverns inside the Dawnmeadow Canyon. Walls and ceilings have been built to open and close for protection and to allow sunlight inside. The rivers weave through the city, with bridges high and low allowing people to walk through the city streets. The walls are sleek, glowing and changes colors in the sunlight like opals. At every entrance into the city there are small forts holding soldiers to guard the citizens inside. Fields have been cultivated down inside part of the city, with large shaft of sunlight that pour onto them and natural rivers running between them from the caves to keep them watered. They grow grains and tougher foods to be stored away during the harsh winters. Markets have been set up, allowing any travelers who had found their way to the city to trade for supplies to survive the canyon and the surrounding mountains. Bookshops are popular, as well as forges to supply the many soldiers trained at Waterlight Academy. Waterlight Academy The Novastorms are said to have a one of the most glorious schools of Spellbreaking for Quel’thalas and the prowess of their students on the battlefield is well known. Where they lack in resources to trade they make up for in the prestigious academy and the ancient knowledge they hold dear. It is at the center of Belore'aminor City, with huge spires towering up and above the cave system. Many families are known to send their children with the promise of the Light to be fostered at this academy and be turned out as powerful soldiers. The crown jewel of the Novastorms is the power of their soldiers and the violent extent of their militant forces. The academy teaches loyalty, devotion, and justice above all else and that any oath given should never go unbroken. The paladins who attend are taught the rare skill of using the power of the Sun and Light to cast barriers against spells and techniques to silence casters. There are many different classes of Magic and it’s typical that a graduate has a specialty in what they defend against. Be it Fel, Nature, Astral, Arcane, or otherwise. Many soldiers of the academy go on to be elite forces in the Thalassian military. The academy is housed in the largest cave inside the depths of the Canyon and is near impenetrable. Students of the academy learn to find their ways through the endless caves as a graduating test and are thus named Sun Breakers. Inside is a library said to contain information and history collected since the times of Quel'thalas's founding. Hall of Flags Inside the city is the Hall of Flags, a beautiful dome shaped building with many flags of noble families new and old and even some from other lands that represent those who have married into the Novastorms. It is an important marriage tradition for the flag of the new spouse to be added and hung in the halls to show who has made the Novastorms stronger and who they are blood bound to protect with their lives. Abbey of Belore The religion of the Sun and Water is a secretive sect- even called a cult by most. Religion was for a long time an flamboyancy among the Novastorms but a mere hundred or two years after they settled into the Canyon the devotion of Belore came to them from other provinces. With the rest of the realm came the stability of religion and it was then that the Novastorms began their worship of Holy Belore and the powers over the water they are so blessed with. Infused with the rays of the Sun they began to teach those chosen by the runes of the canyon to tattoo themselves and use the healing properties of the Sun touched water to enhance their own abilities. The Water Priests are sworn to never lift weapons, even in defense of themselves, and to devote their lives to their ways of healing. The Abbey is huge and said to be carved by Ladania herself into the side of the canyon overlooking the Pool of Clarity. The water of the canyon runs through the building and the Novastorms often attend prayers and other events in the Abbey. Fathomfall Manor The ancestral home carved by Anch’oriel into the bottom of the canyon and its caverns. The direct descendants of the woman live inside, known as the “noble” blood of the Novastorm family. Once buzzing with life and bright it is now surrounded by high walls and towers and closed off to much of the world. It is an ancient, haunted structure with many rooms and hallways that weave in and out of the canyons walls. The primary seat of the Matriarch of the Novastorms and her family, it is a place many regard with wariness and resides across from the Abbey of Belore on the other side of the Pool of Clarity. It is a busy but rigid place, ruled by the Matriarch Olleria Novastorm. Bridge of Life The only bridge in the uppermost portion of the canyon that closes the gap between each side of the banks. Said to have been built by Anch’oriel when she was separated from her lover Ladania so they could continue their love affair- it’s now the most popular spot in the canyon for lovers to meet up. During rituals and festivals many of the family also stand on the bridge to overlook the Pool of Clarity while the priests and priestess's work their magic. Storm's Watch and Solarity Keep Built by Anch’oriel and her first army thousands of years ago these two massive keeps hang precariously out over the canyon and span all the way down to the bottom. It houses hundreds of Novastorm soldiers and are the first defense into Novastorm lands. The standing army stay in these keeps, ready to swarm out like a hive of furious bees when threatened. Storm's Reach and Solaris Village Small towns have developed at the bottom of these keeps and their expansive towers at the top of the canyon. Storm's Reach and Solaris Village host the families of the soldiers and small markets for any who travel there. Most notably sold are fish and fowl and ore brought up from the bottom of the canyons. Solaris Village is known for it's Water Priest population, those priests being the last stop to the Ruins of the Capaill. It's a busy village with priests going in and out as they tame their ancestral mounts. Dawnstone Tower An ancient tower built high into the air. It is used as a point of access down into the canyon and a monument of passed Novastorms. The names of every soldier and family member are carved into the walls inside. It is full of flowers and other offerings to the dead. Haunted and protected by the banshees of the Canyon, the spirits of dead and past soldiers who are to forever protect the walls of the Canyon. World's Edge City The only known point of access into the caves at the top of the Canyon. A larger trade village and where the entrance down into the canyon is protected. The caves start at the top, protected by soldiers, and twist downward. Trusted mules are used to carry baskets full of supplies down through the caves and along the edges of the canyon to the cities below. Heavier objects and amusingly, sometimes people too afraid to traverse the caves, are carefully lifted up and down by baskets that run straight down on thick cords. Full of guards and outsiders wishing to stay close to their children attending to the academy it’s more a seasonal location. The buildings are colorful, awash with bright paints and splashed with artistry and energy. It sparkles along Belore's Basin and has many estates that climb up into the higher mountains to overlook it all. Trade ranges anywhere from art, to fish, to even fresh water boats to peruse the lake. Town of Lor'aten A large and bursting town sprung on the farthest borders of the ancestral lands of the Dawnmeadow Canyon. Built by outsiders who had grown fond of the mountains and the distant canyon and the Novastorm family. It's a main source of tourism and seen as the entrance to the rest of the land. Guarded heavily with high walls at its gates and full of trade markets and taverns. Sunfury Fields The home to the Novastorm's extensive farmland. The towns that have been built around miles of farmland ranging from wheat to fruit, vegetable, and beast. It's said that these fields feed the entire community of the Dawnmeadow Canyon and the people are known to be viciously defensive of it and those who work the farms. The villages scattered along the fields are named Greenmire, Bellacre, and Mythorn. The Everbough is said to be the protector of these towns and the surrounding farms. Culture The culture of the Novastorms and the Dawnmeadow Canyon is diverse and unique. They value honor, loyalty, and unbreakable oaths above all else. Social and Political Structure They are a Matriarchal society with women leading the households and land. Equality is valued with the work of men being seen as just as valid and supported. In the last few decades men have even allowed to become mayors and leaders of the smaller towns, with Knight Aleric Novastorm being the mayor of World's Edge. The lands overall are governed by the current Matriarch Olleria Novastorm and her Heir Velianor Novastorm. They have sworn their lives to protect and serve all who live in the Dawnmeadow Canyon. The people hold much love in their hearts for their Matriarch, as she is a fair and just leader who values the opinions of her people. When squabbles between towns and cities rise, it is Olleria or her daughter who come to make amends. Though centuries ago the concern of the people were heard, as they worried the noble family had become too greedy for power. So power was given too unto the High Priestess residing inside the Abbey of Belore. She is a Water Priest who is allowed to challenge the current Matriarch and the two must come to an agreement before any laws are passed with a jury of the people. The High Priestess is sought out for those who need comfort, healing, or direction in their lives and she leads the other Water Priests. Religious Beliefs The Novastorms believe in Holy Belore and the sacred holy water she has bestowed upon the Novastorms to protect. They are seen by some as a cult, devout in their beliefs and firm in their convictions of the sun that breathes life into the world. It is not a strictly enforced religion, with everyone being given free choice to believe what they like. The main shrine belongs in the Abbey of Belore, with smaller churches built throughout the entire canyon and it's villages. Education The Novastorms believes fiercely in proper education for any and all. While the Waterlight Academy turns out spellbreakers and mage guard, there are many other schools that offer free education to any who seek it. They teach reading, writing, history, art, science, and mathematics. Smaller schools of special arts of magic and trades have also grown between the World's Edge and Belore'aminor. Traditions The Dawnmeadow Canyon has many festivals: ones for harvest, the new year, and several holidays. It is during these festivals that they invite any and all to come to the Dawnmeadow Canyon and celebrate. This is done to promote trade and to be involved in the outside world. The most popular festival is the Festival of the Winter and Summer Havests. Masks are worn and exchanged on this day, with the markets bursting with that seasons harvest. There are also traditions involving the Water Priests. During festivals they dance at the top of the waterfalls and on the water of the Pool of Clarity. This is to bring luck, blessings, and protection to any who take part. During the dance hand-made masks and ribbons are exchanged and tied about wrists to keep soldiers safe on the battlefield for another year. Newly minted Water Priests are also blessed by the waterfalls on these days. If they manage to dance on the water and do not sink, they may continue their training with the entire canyon and its citizens as witness to their devotion. A monthly mass is held inside the Abbey of Belore, allowing the people to congregate and socialize and pray beneath the altars to the Sun. Thrice a year the halls of Fathomfall open to all the citizens under a time called the Assembly Day. It is a time that even the common man may come before the Matriarch and the Heir and air their grievances or have a simple conversation. The entire day is spent socializing, delegating, and discussing plans for the year. It holds a glorious banquet and ball that lasts from sunup to sundown and allows the people to connect with their Matriarch and for her to hear her peoples needs from their own lips. Superstitions The Novastorms are known to be incredibly superstitious people. It is a secret to no one that the Canyon is haunted by the Banshees. Souls of Novastorms who have given their very bones to the Pool of Clarity to that they may stay and protect the canyon forever. They are kind figures to those who mean no harm to their home and people but they are vicious, terrifying monsters to any who come seeking to destroy the land. Some have gone mad in the caves, chased by ghostly figures of soldiers in the darkness. To swim in the waters of the Pool of Clarity is also the height of taboo. Any who have tried to swim without permission have drowned and some people say they can see the faces of those unfortunate souls still beneath its waves. The rivers of the canyon as well as Belore's Basin are said to be haunted by the Capaill Usce. Freshwater kelpies that are made of the stones of the canyon, inscribed with runes, and long manes and tails made of the soft grasses of the banks.They look like beautiful, harmless horses when they are on shore. But on closer inspection they have scraggly, stone horns upon their forehead and stone, man-eating fangs. They can only be tamed by the Matriarch and the Water Priests of the canyon. Though this is also dangerous, as many water priests have said to have been dragged down and drowned by the Capaill. They serve only as wild, elemental protectors to the water and its banks. They were said to have been there long before the Novastorms were and would be there even after. Food and Drink As they live the mountains the Novastorms are accustomed to many leafy greens, herbs and root vegetables. These are all things that last and keep well even in the winter months. Farms and greenhouses have been made to raise animals to eat and to collect other fruits and vegetables not able to be grown locally. They are popular for their ale and wine cellars as there is no where better to ferment such things as the deep caves of the canyon. Water fowl and fresh water fish are also quite popular as boats and fisheries work the lakes and rivers for natural resources. Notable 'Exports' Water Priests The Water Priests are Paladins who have taken Oath's to heal and support their allies. Powerful Empaths they have taken vows to never harm any living being. They are philosophers and historians who keep the secrets of Quel'thalas' ancient lines. They are blessed of the Canyon itself, chosen by the runes that coat the walls to become healers and priests of the Sun. The water they keep at their sides are from the Pool of Clarity- Holy Water that is infused with the energy of the Sun and enhances their innate ability. Spellbreakers The Waterlight Academy trains both their own family and those families wishing to spend enough coin. They train elite Spellbreakers who specialize in using the power of the Sun to silence enemies and guard from magical attack. They are trained to be specialized in different areas of magic like Void, Fel, Nature, and Arcane for just an example. Any family should consider themselves lucky to have the numbered strength of a Sun Breaker. They have a host of their own soldiers, ready to deploy if called upon by the Thalassian state or to be hired by other provinces for assistance. Church of Holy Belore Hosted in the Abbey of Belore the Novastorm is a family of, first and foremost, Light and Sun users. They believe in the glory and life that the Sun brings and the ancient family duty to defend the innocent and defeat the unjust. Many who attend Waterlight Academy also receive tutelage from the Church and the High Priestess who reigns inside it. Historians The Novastorm family is known well for it's libraries and extensive catalogs of Thalassian history new and old. They are dispatched to other noble families and cities to be record keepers and to share the history of Quel'thalas with those who seek it. Gallery DawnmeadowCanyon Isharton.png|The Dawnmeadow Canyon art by Isharton DawnmeadowMap2 Jase.png|The Dawnmeadow Canyon map by Veloestian Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations